happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Disco Bear
Disco Bear is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. He's also a premium character in Deadeye Derby. Character Bio A golden bear with an orange afro and two sideburns who likes to dance to disco music (thus his name). He wears 1970s style clothing, including a yellow leisure jacket, yellow bell-bottom pants, and orange and white dancing platform shoes. His main catchphrase is "Oh yeah!". If he gets interested in anything, he will growl in a deep voice. He is usually seen either showing off or trying to impress and flirt with female characters like Giggles, Petunia and to a lesser extent Flaky (but usually failing), killing them and some times himself in the process. In Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, for example, he pushes Flaky out of the way as he enters the scene, then goes off to flirt with Giggles and Petunia. When Flaky is outside his door later in the episode, however, he seems to be happy to see her. In Rink Hijinks, he carelessly bumps Flaky into a floor buffer when he tries to show off his roller skating skills (getting both her and himself killed in the process, however). Despite little-to-no success with women, he seems to be very well-off financially, as he is seen with a private ski cabin in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, a fancy home (a bachelor pad decorated with '70s era furniture, modern art paintings, a heart-shaped bed, a hotel-like bathroom, a hot tub, and packs of romantic candles) in the TV series, a sports car in Blind Date, a hair-dryer chair in Easy Comb, Easy Go, and his own submarine in Sea What I Found. His financial status could be a result of a previous music career during the height of the disco era. In Ipso Fatso, a gold record can be seen hanging on the wall in his bedroom, indicating he may have once released a hit album that earned him a small fortune before the disco era came to an end. Furthermore, his silhouette can be seen on a disco record in a jukebox in A Change of Heart, possibly hinting he released that album. His deaths usually involve his head, impalement, or explosions. Like Lumpy (and to a lesser extent, Splendid), Disco Bear has a high-pitched scream, this despite his voice being the deepest of all HTFs. This is seen in the episodes Blind Date, Doggone It, Wishy Washy, Who's to Flame?, Sea What I Found, and As You Wish. Disco Bear has poor eating habits, eating hot dogs, eggs, bacon and other fatty foods while moaning over fruits and vegetables, as seen in A Change of Heart and Ipso Fatso. Because of this, he is overweight, occasionally suffers from low self-esteem, is not able to run much, and has heart problems. Besides disco dancing, he is talented at roller skating, downhill skiing, and throwing frisbees long distances. It has been stated that during the production of the Internet series, most of the writers, with the exception of Rhode Montijo, did not like Disco Bear because they found him annoying. It was not until the TV series that they began to like him. Disco Bear doesn't survive very often, so far the only internet episodes Disco Bear survives in are Stayin' Alive and By The Seat Of Your Pants. In the TV series, he survives The Wrong Side of the Tracks, A Change of Heart, and Easy Comb, Easy Go. He also survives in YouTube 101: Subscriptions and the HTF Break short Happy New Year. Disco Bear's Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles Appearance Roles HTF Break Roles Role Count By Season Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations #Firefighter - Who's to Flame? #Grocer - See What Develops #Musician - Pre-episodes (Debatable) #Swimmer - By The Seat Of Your Pants #Policeman - A Vicious Cycle #King - Dream Job (Not real) Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Rink Hijinks: Is impaled by some of Flaky's quills. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Hello Dolly!: Has his head explode into the form of an apple core while listening to headphones at an extremely high volume. (Idol-induced) #Ski Ya, Wouldn’t Wanna Be Ya!: Is impaled through the head by a nail in a wooden plank. #Blind Date: Dies from a car explosion. #Ipso Fatso: Is decapitated by a power line. #Doggone It: Has his intestines ripped out and dragged by Whistle. #Sea What I Found: Is impaled by a periscope. #Wishy Washy: Has his internal organs pulled out through his eye by Lumpy's plumbing tool. #Who's to Flame?: Dies in an explosion. (Confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #As You Wish!: Has his body burned and crushed by a giant disco ball. #A Change of Heart: Flatlines several times during heart operation. #Mime to Five: Walks through a glass door, cutting himself on glass shards. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Is blown up by a shaken-up soda can. #See What Develops: Drowns in a store. (Death not seen) #Aw, Shucks!: Has his head crushed by a huge piece of popcorn. #Double Whammy: Has his throat slit by Fliqpy and is blown up by his grenade. #Wrath of Con: Has his head pierced by the tip of a pen flicked by Splendid. #Breaking Wind: Is poisoned by Splendid's fart. #Cubtron Z: Has his body burned to bone by Cubtron's vomit, causing his head to explode. #A Vicious Cycle: Is shredded by Cub's tricycle possessed by Fliqpy's spirit. (Death not seen) #Put Your Back Into It: Is decapitated by Russell's fishing hook, with his spine still dangling from his head. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is killed by Flippy's big bomb. (Death not seen) #May Day, May Day - May 2007 Calendar: Dies the same death as in Double Whammy Part I. #Mayhem 2008 Wallpaper: Is sliced in half by a knife. Seen in Arcade Games #Disco Inferno: Is impaled by deadly music notes. #Fire Escape: Falls to his death. #Dumb Ways To Die: Dies the same way as in Hello Dolly. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Class Act: Has half of his afro burned off in a fire. #Blind Date: Gets either pepper spray or skunk spray into his eyes. #Who's to Flame?: Gets severly burned and catches fire after a fire engine explodes due to putting gasoline on the fire. #As You Wish: ##Is hit in his head by Lumpy's lamp. ##Gets his eyes burned off by the sun reflecting on his disco ball. #A Change Of Heart: ##Gets a heart attack from a stick of butter. ##Has his chest cut open. ##Gets knocked unconscious by a mallet. ##Has his heart ripped out of his chest. ##Has a whale heart put in the old one's place, despite it being far too large for his body. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: ##Gets his head burned by a cotton candy machine while attempting to make a new afro. ##Plucks a strand of hair growing from his eye. ##Accidentally shaves his eyes off. ##Falls into a tub filled with the hair growth formula, causing hair to grow all over his body. #Put Your Back Into It: ##Pops one of his eyeballs. ##His spine is torn out of his back after he bends down. ##Is thrashed back and forth by a dog that bites on his spine. ##(Before death) His foot is bitten by the dog. Number of Kills Additional Games #Deadbye Derby: Kills Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Sniffles, Nutty, Flaky, himself, Russell, Lifty, Shifty, Fliqpy, Splendid, and a giant squid by flinging rocks at them with a slingshot. #Run and Bun: Kills Lumpy by bumping into him and slicing his body in half by his car door or by impaling his body on numerous spikes. He can also kill Cub, Sniffles, Cro-Marmot, and Lumpy's elephant. Episodes Survived by Season Survival Rate *Internet series: 18.18% *Breaks: 100% *TV series: 21.43% *Total Rate: 25% Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Bears Category:Yellow and Orange Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Survive Category:Adult Characters Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Deadeye Derby Playable Characters Category:No Tail Category:Hair Category:Shoes Category:Pants Category:Shirt Category:Characters Named After Their Species Category:Clothed Characters Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Run and Bun Playable Characters Category:Characters with Mental Disorders Category:Characters who are Currently Dead Category:Characters with No Debatable Deaths Category:Survived Debut Category:Characters with Accurate Coloration